


【九辫】扫黄

by bornpudding



Category: jiubian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornpudding/pseuds/bornpudding





	【九辫】扫黄

【九辫】扫黄  
【扫黄片警馕X公园双性交际花辫儿】  
【ooc预警，请勿上升真人】  
【文风突变，极度重口，看不下去请及时退出！！】

【结尾有惊喜】  
1  
“警察来了！快跑！”长椅四周的人群一阵骚乱，四散而去。  
“站住！不准跑！”等杨九郎提着警棍气喘吁吁地赶到，只剩下一个瘦高的人影坐在长椅上，修长的两腿慵懒地交叠着。  
杨九郎喘着粗气问：“你……你怎么不跑？”  
那人哀怨地撇了杨九郎一眼，细长的桃花眼在夜色里水光潋滟。杨九郎被这一眼看得心跳漏了一拍。

“我腿脚不好，跑不了。”  
2  
昏暗的审讯室里，杨九郎在审讯桌后严厉地瞪着张云雷。  
直到这时，他才看清楚了“犯人”的长相：一张能称得上俊俏的脸，比普通胡子拉碴的糙汉确实好看点，但也没到惊艳的程度，顶多那双眼睛生得很美。  
杨九郎搞不懂，为什么这家伙就成了牡丹园里的“头牌”？

牡丹园是北京有名的男同性恋的聚集地，白天游客云集，晚上10点封园后，兔儿爷们就溜进园子，各怀鬼胎地游荡，碰上看对眼儿的，几个心照不宣的动作后，就一起去公厕玩了。  
张云雷是西城区出了名的漂亮人物，每逢他出现在牡丹园，总能引起围观，多少人争抢着为他点烟。但这小祖宗一个人也没看上过，总是在长椅上坐一会儿就走了。  
有人说他心高气傲，也有人说他是在等人。

“说吧！这么晚了，溜进园子里干什么？”杨九郎怒喝一声，警棍重重砸在桌子上。  
张云雷站在一个旧灯泡下，牙齿松开咬了很久的下唇，在饱满的唇瓣上留下淡淡的齿痕，轻声道：“心情不好，散散心呗……”  
杨九郎见他狡辩，火气更胜：“放屁！你以为我不知道你们那群人是干什么的？现在严查的就是你们……”  
“长官，我腿不好，能给个凳子坐吗？”张云雷幽幽地打断杨九郎，黑白分明的眼珠一眨一眨地看着他，细长上挑的眼尾湿润泛红。  
他的声音好听极了，清透婉转，尾音悠长，叫杨九郎的火气瞬间就没了。

杨九郎没好气地给张云雷搬了个凳子。也不知是有意还是无意，张云雷接凳子时，用冰凉的手指在杨九郎掌心轻轻捏了一下。  
杨九郎眯着眼睛盯着张云雷，看他是不是故意的。  
张云雷没事人似的把椅子摆好，坐端正，抬头冲杨九郎一笑：“谢谢长官。”  
杨九郎被这笑容挑逗地心尖儿一颤，脑海中莫名浮现出“娇美”两个字——张云雷笑起来眼睛眯成柳叶形，挺翘的唇珠在白炽灯下莹润光泽，像极了狐狸。  
杨九郎心里骂句：“妖精！”，赶紧坐回审讯桌后面。

“咳咳！”杨九郎尴尬地清了清嗓子，继续审问：“我下面问的问题，你给我老实交代，不然我就把你的龌龊行为通知给你家里人！”  
“我……我肯定老实交代，长官，求你不要告诉我爸妈！”张云雷显然急了，声音里都带上了哭腔。  
“我问你，你在牡丹园干什么？”  
“找……找朋友。”  
“找到朋友之后呢？”  
“去公厕。”  
“进了公厕……之后呢？”

杨九郎隔着审讯桌，目光晦暗地看着张云雷，硕大的喉结上下滚动着。  
张云雷低着头看不清表情，细白的脖子却是一片潮红，嫩生生的手指搅来搅去，怎么也不肯回答了。

杨九郎失去了耐心，“砰”地一拍桌子：“老实交代！”  
张云雷吓得全身一颤，“嘤嘤”地啜泣出声，瘦削的双肩簌簌发抖。  
杨九郎被他哭得心头火起，也不知是怒火还是其他什么火。五月份的北京，晚上就热得人睡不着了。杨九郎干脆脱了警服，狠狠灌了一大口凉白开，可依旧觉得口干舌燥。  
杨九郎起身朝张云雷走去，警靴在地板上敲出清脆的响声。他站到张云雷跟前，威逼道：“快说！还是你想让全家都知道你的丑事？”

张云雷忽然仰起盈盈泪眼望着高大的警官，揪住杨九郎的衬衫恳求道：  
“不要，长官求求你不要告诉我家人。”  
“你……你今晚要我做什么都可以……求你了”  
3  
晦暗的灯光下，杨九郎坐在审讯桌前，双手紧扣扶手，目光黝黑暗沉，呼吸粗重，仿佛在强忍着什么。  
审讯桌下，张云雷跪在杨九郎的两腿间，俏嫩的脸颊埋在男人胯下浓密的毛发中，头颅一起一伏，正尽心尽力地伺候着粗大的男根。  
张云雷柔软的口腔裹紧柱身，用涎液把暴起的青筋滋润得油光水滑，还将滑嫩的舌尖伸进火热的马眼里舔舐微咸的液体。他时不时抬眼楚楚可怜地撇杨九郎一眼，艳红的嘴唇涂满了亮晶晶的粘液，显得淫荡又纯情。  
杨九郎爽得倒吸一口气，越看这骚货越心痒。  
“唔……嗯……”张云雷的双颊被儿臂粗的巨物撑得鼓鼓囊囊，双手还不忘抚弄着沉甸甸的睾丸，只求杨九郎快点射出来放过自己。  
杨九郎瞧着胯下的浪婊子，一眼望去那浑圆肥硕的屁股翘然耸立，两瓣又肥又软的臀瓣一颤一颤，低腰牛仔裤中露出深深的臀沟。  
杨九郎用警靴踢了踢张云雷的屁股，粗声命令道：“把裤子脱了，老子要看你屁股！”   
张云雷喉咙里含混不清地叫了几声，表示不情愿，杨九郎马上不客气地又踢了几脚，张云雷才无可奈何地把手移到裤腰处，扭捏着将裤子褪到大腿上。那肥腻的雪球没了束缚，扑腾着跳了出来，在空中肉浪翻腾，看起来比大白馒头还香还甜，简直勾着人扑上去咬一口。  
杨九郎的鸡巴在张云雷嘴里生生涨大了一圈，他双眼赤红，大手握住张云雷的后颈低吼道：“摇屁股！快！”  
“嗯……唔唔……”张云雷哀怨地蹙着眉头，眼泪缓缓流下，在禽兽的胁迫下屈辱地晃动着肥美的臀部，比站街的婊子还下贱。  
雪白的肉浪在夏夜里抖动着，硕大的屁股和纤细的腰肢形成鲜明对比。张云雷淫贱地压低腰肢，让男人尽情视奸自己诱人的屁股，希望这场酷刑快点结束。  
杨九郎的呼吸越来越粗重，他猛地将鸡巴“啵”地拔出，一把将张云雷抱到审讯桌上，扯掉张云雷的裤子，挺着坚硬如铁的鸡巴挤进白皙的大腿间。  
张云雷慌了神，在桌上扭动挣扎道：“不要！你……你说了不插进来的……”  
杨九郎骂道：“闭嘴！勾引男人的臭婊子！老子今天非活活肏死你不可！”说罢，杨九郎的大手强硬地掰开骚货粉红色的大腿根淫邪地视奸起来。  
让杨九郎大吃一惊的是，张云雷的男性器官下，竟然还长着一道女人的肉缝，掰开肥厚的阴唇，嫩粉色的肉缝像小嘴一般翕张着，上方充血的阴蒂已经被淫水浸润得晶莹剔透了。  
杨九郎眼睛都直了：“原来你……你是个双儿？”  
张云雷早已满脸泪花，泣不成声道：“混蛋……不许你告诉别人……”  
杨九郎舔舔嘴唇，邪邪一笑：“那得看你今晚的表现了。”  
“啊！你！不要……救命……不要吸……”张云雷忽然泪脸扭曲，尖叫出声。原来杨九郎竟掰开骚屄疯狂地吸吮起来，“呲溜呲溜”地吞咽着甜美的骚汁，火热的大舌在嫩屄里狂抽猛插，把里面的媚肉都肏得翻了出来。  
“天呐……要死了……臭警官、臭流氓……你、你坏死了……”  
“不要了……受不住……人家受不住……不许你吸……天呐！谁来救救我……”  
张云雷剧烈地扭动着细腰，脚丫都在极度的刺激下绷直，双手胡乱抓着桌上的文件。他无助地摇头，湿发乱甩，可丝毫不能阻止男人的兽欲。  
杨九郎“呼哧呼哧”地喘着粗气，火热的鼻息喷在屄口，让骚汁不受控得流得更欢。他一口含住敏感的阴蒂，一会用舌头顶弄，一会用牙齿啃咬，像磕糖丸似的把肉豆玩得又红又大。张云雷哪受得住这种刺激，大屁股疯了似的扭动着，屄口流下的淫水把屁股下的文件都打湿了，不一会儿就泪眼翻白，一抽一抽地潮喷了。  
“丢了……天呐……怎么会……美死了……”  
“臭警官……强奸犯……你、你要了人家的命了……”  
杨九郎被这高潮骚货的淫水喷得满头满脸，他眼神暗沉地拿衬衫擦把脸，扛起一条汗涔涔的白腿上肩，撸了几下坚挺的驴屌就捅进了还在潮吹中的嫩屄里！  
“啊！人家……人家刚高潮……坏蛋、你拔出去……”张云雷的大腿根阵阵颤动，还在高潮中极度敏感的身子被这么一插，差点晕过去，痉挛着的层层腔肉激动地裹着粗大的柱身，仿佛有一千张骚嘴吸着鸡巴。  
杨九郎也是箭在弦上，魁梧健硕的身躯肌肉坟起，他仰头粗喘一声，一手扯开张云雷的衬衫，用力揉上那被肏得鼓胀的小奶子，腰间也大开大合地顶耸起来，其力道之大，连宽大的审讯桌都不堪重负得“嘎吱”作响。  
杨九郎鸡蛋大的龟头下下都捅到子宫口，柱身上虬结的青筋痛快地刮擦着嫩肉，鼓胀的睾丸也“啪啪”撞击着肥美的阴户。他把粗壮黝黑的双臂撑在张云雷的头的两侧，一边挥舞结实的腹肌尽情驰骋，一边拨弄着充血的乳头说着荤话：“拔出去？只怕一会儿你撅着屁股求老子肏死你！”  
“等老子把你的子宫口肏开肏软，射进你的子宫里，保准爽死你个小婊子！”  
张云雷满面潮红，被玉米棒粗的大鸡巴肏得媚眼如丝，进气少出气多，雪腻的白肉阵阵抖动，宛如砧板上的白鱼般美味诱人。他白皙的小肚子被鸡巴肏得一股一股，有时都能透出龟头的形状。  
张云雷被火热的硬物顶得一下下哎叫出声，雪白的嫩手抵上杨九郎厚实的胸膛，迷蒙着泪眼语无伦次地求饶：  
“救命……好大……好硬……又捅到了、啊！啊！臭坏蛋……”  
“我、我保证不来公园了……你行行好……放了我……肏死人了……”  
“警官、警官……啊！啊！……求你……不要内射……会怀孕的……”  
杨九郎一听说这骚货会怀孕，胸内兽欲翻腾，胯下更加狠厉地动作起来，撞得张云雷如暴雨中的小舟一样在桌上颠簸起伏，恨不得连两个卵蛋都肏进嫩屄里。  
“肏！干死你！骚母狗！怀上老子的种……天天大着肚子滴着奶给老子肏！”  
张云雷被这画面刺激得骚穴蓦然夹紧，在男人野兽般的肆虐下“嘤嘤”哭叫出声。男人如铁塔一般压在他身上，挡住了头顶刺眼的白炽灯，坚毅俊朗的五官透着阴狠，大汗淋漓的魁梧身躯上滴下的汗珠如蜡油般灼热，烫得张云雷心头发慌，意乱情迷。  
杨九郎越看身下的嫩货欲火越盛，突然猛地将张云雷抱起，用站着的姿势爆肏起来，硬如烙铁的大鸡巴向上狂挑猛凿，下下都干到前所未有的深度。张云雷惊恐地双腿夹紧杨九郎的公狗腰，两只白嫩的脚丫在空中上下飞舞，连小奶子都被肏得甩动狂颠，煞是诱人。  
杨九郎黝黑的双眼盯着面前两个甩动的香甜奶球，扑上去大口大口地吃起来，把整个小奶子都嘬进嘴里狂舔啃咬，大手还不住拍打着汗湿的大屁股。  
张云雷崩溃地仰头哭叫，在昏暗的灯光下如同一头放荡的雌兽，完全沉沦在男人赐予的欲海里无法自拔，在男人双臂的禁锢中像个残花败柳似的又哭又叫：  
“啊！啊！大鸡巴……大鸡巴哥哥好猛……爱死了……”  
“呜呜呜……要死了……死了……被臭流氓活活肏死了……人家、人家的魂儿都给你……”  
“哥哥……哥哥插进子宫了……天呐……那里不行！啊！”  
杨九郎被怀里的婊子一声声“哥哥”叫得头皮发麻，尾椎处一阵酸爽，差点没射给这把嫩嗓子。他愤怒地喝喝吼叫着，额头上青筋暴突，肌肉虬结的双腿布满汗珠，一下比一下狠地撞着怀里的骚货的宫颈，仿佛要把张云雷顶到天花板上去。  
“肏！浪屄婊子，有没有磨到你最骚的点？”  
“啊……有、有……磨到了……酸死了……母狗、母狗不行了……”  
“不准丢！骚屄夹紧！使劲夹！老子要内射你子宫！”  
“不要……呜呜呜……臭流氓……人家夹、夹……你叫人家以后怎么做人……”  
张云雷仰着满是泪花的俏脸，呜咽着夹紧嫩屄，两瓣肥厚的阴唇被粗粝的鸡巴干得翻进翻出，像蝴蝶般翻飞着。杨九郎瞧他的可怜又乖顺的模样，心头竟涌上一阵爱意，大手按住张云雷的脑袋，强迫他和自己接吻。  
“唔……唔唔……”张云雷的小嘴被杨九郎的大舌强势侵入，那粗厚的舌头在嫩滑的口腔内肆意搅弄，挑逗似的勾弄着张云雷躲闪的小舌，还将张云雷香甜的涎液“呲溜呲溜”地吸走。张云雷流着泪向后缩着脑袋，奈何被杨九郎的大手按住无法逃脱。杨九郎越吻越上瘾，两人的脸呈90度地双唇碾转，宛如一对激情中的爱侣。  
“唔！嗯嗯……唔！”张云雷的细腰越绷越紧，鼓胀的小奶子一挺一挺地顶上杨九郎的胸膛，嫩屄开始痉挛抽搐起来。杨九郎知道他要来了，将他抱得更紧，粗糙的胸膛紧紧压着柔嫩的小奶子，健壮结实的双腿扎了个马步，像蛮牛一样地猛肏起来，火热的龟头生猛地凿开宫颈，整个捅进未经人事的子宫里！  
“唔——！”张云雷被干得狂乱扭动、欲仙欲死，两条雪白的长腿高翘着簌簌发抖，修长的手指在黝黑的后背上抓出道道血痕。杨九郎霸道地把张云雷的骚舌含在嘴里玩弄，不许他浪叫出声，一只大手还粗鲁地揉弄着满是口水的嫩奶子。可怜的张云雷被男人上下其手地亵玩，涎水流满了下巴，终于在被大龟头捅到子宫壁的瞬间，泪眼翻白地丢了身子，嫩汪汪的脚丫一弹一弹的，泥泞狼藉的骚屄“噗噗”地潮吹。  
杨九郎被怀里的潮吹浪货迷死了，咬着张云雷的舌头将他抵到了冰冷的铁门上，大手托住烂熟蜜桃般的大屁股继续干了起来，公狗腰打桩似的重重凿着。张云雷被铁门冷得一激灵，又来了一次高潮，痉挛着的嫩屄死死搅住坚挺的大鸡巴，满面潮红地求男人放过他。  
杨九郎阴鸷地眯着眼睛，看着铁门上一滩艳泥般的张云雷，粗声道：“我是谁？”  
张云雷眼睛鼻头哭得红红的，一头黑发湿哒哒地贴在脸上，像个被轮奸过的婊子似的，意识模糊地答道：“你是……警官……救命啊……”  
“错了！”杨九郎狠插进子宫，肏得张云雷断气似的尖叫，纠正道：“我是你老公……呼……真是个好屄！”  
张云雷被男人无休无止的酷刑折磨得求生不得、求死不能，，哪里还顾得上羞耻，只知道接着男人的话头说：“啊！啊！别肏了……呜呜呜……老公、你是人家的亲老公……”  
杨九郎的征服欲得到了极大的满足，奖励似的吻吻张云雷艳红的脸蛋，蛊惑道：“继续叫，不叫老子就不射，一直肏死你！”  
张云雷的双眼里满是堕落的淫意，被男人彻彻底底地征服了，在铁门上风骚地扭动白躯，双腿夹紧男人不住地浪叫：  
“老公！老公！……天呐……亲老公把骚母狗玩丢了……人家、人家什么都给你……”  
“好棒……老公轻点嘛……啊！你、你坏死了……”  
“求求大鸡巴老公快射……人家要喝牛奶……要喝亲老公的热牛奶……涨死了……”  
杨九郎在这骚透了的浪叫声中越肏越快，越肏越狠，粗硕的柱身将屄口泛滥的淫水捣成了白色泡沫，终于他低吼一声，凶狠地吻住张云雷不住浪叫的骚嘴，健硕的臀肌阵阵抖动，热精如水枪般激射嫩婊子的子宫！  
张云雷的身子如筛糠般的抖动着，呜咽着流泪满面，用力捶打着男人的胸膛，生生被精液烫上了今晚第四个高潮！  
一阵漫长的安静后，杨九郎终于用滚烫的浓精灌满了张云雷的子宫，撑得张云雷的肚子如怀胎三月般的鼓起来。杨九郎抱着被内射的可怜骚货坐到椅子里，张云雷赌气似的把头埋在他胸口，不肯抬头看他。  
张云雷负气地边哭边骂：“呜呜呜……混蛋……我要告你强奸……”  
杨九郎邪笑着用还插在嫩屄里的鸡巴顶了几下：“你去告啊，就说你长着女人的屄，晚上到公园里勾汉子，被我拖到警局里强奸到潮吹，还哭着喊着叫我老公……”  
“行了！你演起来还没完了？！姓杨的你今晚想弄死我呀！”张云雷狠狠地在杨九郎乳头上掐了下，抬眼瞪着男人，哪还有刚才的受气小媳妇样儿，分明是刁蛮的小祖宗。  
杨九郎赶紧把大宝贝抱在怀里哄弄起来：“我错了，我错了还不行吗？宝贝，你今晚实在是太迷人了……”  
张云雷勾起嘴角，满意地哼唧两声，表示这个理由还不错，温顺地亲了亲男人有青胡茬的下巴，把头埋进了男人的颈窝。  
过了一会儿，张云雷轻声问道：“要不咱们跟家里挑明了吧？你妈一直挺喜欢我的……”  
杨九郎苦笑道：“得了吧，咱俩绝对会被打断腿关起来。”  
“那也不能老这样下去啊，这周都第三次了，你以为公园里那群人精真看不出来咱俩的关系？你以为他们真以为你扫黄的呢？”  
“宝贝，再忍一忍，我一定想办法。”  
张云雷别扭地扭动几下，在杨九郎怀里挑了个舒服的姿势。杨九郎的呼吸却忽然重起来：“宝贝，你别再招我了……最近天热，我火气大……”  
张云雷抬眼看着面红耳赤的男人，细胳膊攀上杨九郎的脖子：“老公，前面的小嘴饱了，后面的小嘴还想喝热牛奶……”


End file.
